1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child resistant blister package having a pivoting panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a plurality of panels joined together, with a first panel having a plurality of apertures defined therein and which are opposite corresponding apertures defined in layered second and third panels. Moreover, the third panel is disposed between the first and second panels, and is pivotable relative to the first and second panels, wherein the apertures in the third panel align with the apertures of the first and second panels when the third panel is pivoted.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to use blister packages to package small solid articles or products which may be dispensed from the package by applying pressure to the blister to force the article or product from an individual blister or capsule through a rupturable membrane. Since this type of packaging is typically used for marketing medicines, the invention will be referred to herein with respect to a package particularly suitable for such use, but it should be understood that the package may be used for other products as well, such as food products, like candy, etc., or non-consumable articles, like batteries for hearing aides and the like. Recently, a substantial effort has been directed toward providing packaging that contains sufficient impediments to prevent children from easily opening the package and gaining access to the package articles or products while still providing adults with easy access to the articles or products contained therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,972 to Patterson discloses a childproof blister packaging that includes a first portion 1 with a second portion 2 and a third portion 3 extending from two opposite sides of the first portion 1. See FIG. 1. The first portion 1 includes apertures 10 defined therein that align with apertures 16 of the second portion 2 and apertures 18 of the third portion 3 when the second portion 2 and the third portion 3 are folded over the fold lines A, B. See FIG. 2. Before folding the second portion 2 and the third portion B, a blister pack 22 is placed on a surface of the first portion 1. The second portion 2 includes a moveable closure 14 that is moveable to block access to the outlet. The third portion 3 includes a slotted aperture allowing a user to insert an elongated device to move the moveable closure 14. See FIG. 5.
However, Patterson does not appear to teach a pivotable intermediate panel that blocks and or allows access to the outlet, thereby requiring individual actuation of each moveable member.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0071863 to Arnold et al. discloses a blister package having a carrier tab 29 that is pivoted to allow a pill to be released through an exit port 40. The package includes a cover sheet 23 having an aperture 22 for receiving a blister 19. A blister laminate 14 is pressed between the cover sheet 12 and a backing 18. The blister laminate 14 includes carrier tabs 29 attached to necks 30 angled away from a gap 34. Each neck 30 further includes the blister 19 containing a pill. The aperture 22 of the cover sheet 12 is sized such that when a carrier tab 29 is in a default position, the blister 19 is not aligned with the exit port 41. See FIGS. 2-4. By applying force to the lip 26, the user of the device tears a connection mechanism 32 and pivots the carrier tab 29 so that the blister 19 is aligned with exit port 41. See FIGS. 5 and 6. By pushing down on the pill and rupturing a rupturable layer 16, the pill exits through the exit port 41. See FIG. 7.
However, Arnold does not appear to teach a pivotable intermediate panel that blocks or allows access to the outlet, thereby requiring individual actuation of each tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 717,460 to Smith discloses a double cover box 1 having a cover 2 and an upper flap 3. A hole 4 is formed in the cover 2 and a corresponding hole 5 is formed in the upper flap 3 so that when the upper flap 3 is closed, the holes 4, 5 are aligned. A cover plate 6 disposed between the cover 2 and the upper flap 3 is attached to the cover 2 at a single point 7, thereby allowing the cover plate 6 to pivot around the point 7. The cover plate 6 further includes a thumb piece 8 protruding from the surface of the cover plate and extends through a curved guide 11 formed through the upper flap 3. By moving the protruding thumb piece 8 along the curved guide 11, the user is able to pivot the cover plate, thereby opening and closing the communication between holes 4, 5. See FIGS. 2, 5, and 6. However, Smith does not teach a blister package.
U.S. Pat. No. 605,351 to Smith discloses a display card comprising a front cover, a back cover (d), and a center card (a). All three cards pivot relative to each other around a pivot point (e). The center card (a) includes multiple orifices (b) for receiving merchandise. By pivoting the front cover and back cover (d) the orifices (b) are exposed. However, Smith does not teach a blister package.